


Attention

by Toodentz



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Cunnilingus, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:19:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toodentz/pseuds/Toodentz
Summary: You want him, but he seems more involved in a movie. What will he be able to do when you demand his attention?





	Attention

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted at gorillaztrashimagines.tumblr.com

The rain pattered down the window, adding to the musty and grim setting that was 2D’s bedroom. The TV blared screams and emotionless, drooling noises as the zombies devoured what was left of the protagonist’s face. You look to 2D, shoving popcorn absentmindedly into his mouth as he looked on, despite having seen the movie 40 times and knowing exactly what would happen next. You squeeze his arm tightly, emulating a sense of fear. He loved when you grabbed him, it made him feel like he was protecting you. You cuddle up closer to his arm as the love interest’s shrill scream echoed through the dimly lit room. You feel him scoot closer to you, still shoving popcorn into his mouth. You look up to his face and place a gentle kiss on his cheek as a reminder that you were still there. He scrunched up his face and giggled quietly, returning a kiss quickly and turning back to re-engross himself in the film. This was how your weekends went most of the time, and you didn’t mind. He loved you, and he loved spending time with you. You didn’t have to speak because you were so in tune with each other’s company. But sometimes, you craved more. You look up at him, the television’s picture glossily reflecting in his glassy dark eyes.  
“Hmmmmmm,” you sigh, placing your head in the crook of his shoulder. He pays no mind, excusing the sound as a yawn. He places an arm tightly around you while the other digs for more popcorn. You dig yourself into his chest in an attempt to get even closer to him. He lays his head on top of yours as the movie drones on and you let yourself drift into your own thoughts, his long arms dangled and warm around you. Before long you feel shivers of a draft from the rain, and unwrap his arms from around your shoulders to stand and shut the window. He makes a small whine when you get up, disgruntled at the sudden lack of warmth your body had been so comfortably providing. You smile at him and quickly return, throwing yourself back into his arms as he kissed your forehead. The two of you slip back into comfortable silence.  
You wrap his arms more tightly around you, craving his touch. His lips find themselves on an exposed part of your shoulder, and you feel a tingle of excitement shiver across the back of your neck. You wanted him to touch you more, kiss you more. Instead, his eyes glued themselves to the screen again. These absentminded kisses weren’t going to be enough.  
“HMMMMMMMM,” you sigh again, obnoxiously loud this time, as you lay down placing your head in his lap. He adjusts to your movement, spreading his legs out in front of him as your head rested on top of his thighs. He looked down at you, his dark blue hair flopping over his face as he eyed you.  
“What’s up, buttercup?” He joked, tilting his head like a curious puppy.  
“You’re such a dork,” you giggle. “Who says that?” He shrugged, leaning down to kiss your forehead again. His attention turned back to the film. You stare up at him, a man so strangely beautiful that you could study his features forever. His glossy eyes were always so attentive, open to the world. You study the bags beneath his eyes, heavy and dark. You couldn’t help but feel comfort when you looked at him, knowing too well that for a short time, you were his relief to the pain and overwhelming events that put those bags there. You smile.  
Your eyes fall to his thin lips, the bottom lip slightly chapped from anxious chewing. You tap his arm slightly and make a whining noise.  
“What is it love?” He peered back down at you, lovingly smiling in a way that told you he was most comfortable.  
“Kiss me,” you demand, shaking his arm like a child begging for attention. He giggled, brushing a hand across your cheek and leaning down to you for a kiss. His lips were soft against your own, and you could feel the butterflies growing in your stomach as his kiss endured. He pulled away slowly, kissing you again on the nose before sitting up straight again. You smile big, the butterflies aching to get out. You couldn’t help but feel this way any time he kissed you. Whether it was the first time or the 15th, you were reminded of those feelings every time you were close to him. It only reminded you how much you loved him.  
One kiss was proving not to be enough to satisfy the urge for his touch. You roll into him slightly, your face towards his stomach. You let one finger trace the lip of his belt, circling around the zipper as a tease. He didn’t notice much.  
“Baaaaabe,” you purr, cutting your eyes up at him as a smirk grew across his face. He knew that phrase all too well, it’s what you called him when you wanted something.  
“Either tell me what it is you want or let me get back to the film, love,” He chuckled, kissing your forehead.  
“I want you,” you whisper, smiling devilishly. He laughs again.  
“You have me. I’m right here.”  
“But I want you, ‘D.” You press your lips against the exposed skin above his belt, moving down until your teeth tug gently on the hem of his pants. “You don’t even have to stop watching the movie…”  
His eyebrows twitch in curiosity, fading quickly to a smile of satisfaction. “I mean, if that’s what you want, I’m not going to get in your way.” He grinned, leaning back against the headboard as he began eating popcorn again.  
You decide to play a game with him, whether he knew he was playing or not. You wanted to know just how far you could push him before his full attention was on you. You sit up and straddle yourself over him, plunging your lips into his neck. He smirks, knowing what you’re trying to do. He keeps watching the movie but lets one hand drift and rest against the small of your back.  
You move your body as close to his as you can, leaving room to slide your hands to his belt and remove it. You move your hips against his and feel him shifting nervously below you, clearly getting flustered by the little advances you were making. You push his jeans down past his hips, feeling the heat coming off of his crotch through the thin material of his boxers. You feel his eyes on you as you slide one hand past his waistband against the soft skin below his stomach. You pull your hand away slowly, teasing him more and more the farther away you go. Your hands pull up past his waistband and he grabs them, moving you backwards and begging you to pull them down too.  
His eyes lock with yours as you push his boxers down over his hips, exposing him. He laces his fingers through you hair and pulls you in for a deep kiss, letting your lips slide off of his and down his chin.  
You wrap your hand around his erection, hot and hard against your skin. As you let your lips fall down around him he lets his eyes close, his head leaning back against the wall as he focuses on your movements. His hands lace into your hair and he pushes your head down over him, your lips sliding up and down his shaft with the movement of his hands. He may not be watching you, but he’s definitely not watching the movie anymore.  
“You weren’t lying- I wish I’d known you wanted me this bad,” he breathed, the words slipping out between hot and heavy breaths. In response you drag your tongue all the way up him, making his muscles tighten. He let out a small sound like a moan, and you knew you had him. You take him out of your mouth and sit back up, once again straddling his lap as you rotate your hips gently against him.  
“I always want you this bad, baby,” you tease, holding your lips above his, waiting for him to come to you. He takes the bait, kissing you hard and dragging his teeth against your bottom lip. You feel his hands slide over your hips as his fingers slip past your waistband, pulling your shorts and underwear down your hips in one smooth movement.  
“Well you can have me any time,” he whispers, nipping below your ear and moving into the crook of your neck.  
“How about right now?” You ask, leaning into him and grabbing his erection in your hand again, steadying him beneath you as you work him with your fingers. He kisses you hard, sucking on your lips as one hand still in your hair pulled your face closer to his. You lower yourself over him, feeling his cock slide into you as he thrusts steadily into you from below. His skin is hot to the touch, your fingers roam across his body as you move over him. His hands grip your waist tightly as he pushes you up and down over him, his nails digging into your skin.  
Behind you, the movie rolls on without audience. The protagonist’s screams go unheard as 2D’s breathy moans echo into the air. You wrap your arms around him and kiss him with feverish need, his body moving faster with your rhythm. You feel him tight inside of you, his hot skin making you feel overwhelmed with lust.  
He bites your lip hard again as his movements begin to be clumsy, your rhythm getting choppy as his thrusts became more intense. You wanted him so badly, all those feelings of need came rushing forward as he pushed inside of you. You could feel his desire for you in his lips, pulling you into his mouth. He lets his teeth loose from your lip as he lets out another weak, breathy moan, feeling you lower your body fully down onto him.  
He grips you tighter, his eyes clenching shut and his muscles shaking below you. You feel his movements lose control, moving into you one last time before his whole body began to tense. He releases himself and you feel him hot inside you, his erection filling you entirely as his movements came to a stop. Your breath stops before you feel your whole body vibrating, wanting to melt into him.  
His arms wrap around your back and his head falls onto your shoulder, both of you heaving breaths and collapsed over each other. Your body tingled with pleasure, tempting you to place another kiss on his chapped lips. He pulled out of you slowly, sliding down in the bed as his body grew limp from exertion. You roll over next to him with your chest heaving for air, still holding tightly to him so you could feel his hot, sweaty skin against your own.  
“You know, when you want me like that all you have to do is ask. I want you just as badly, even if sometimes I get distracted.” He brushes your hair out of your face and behind your ear, loose hairs clinging to your skin from sweat.  
“Good,” you say, pushing your body closer to his as him arms once again wrapped themselves around your body in close embrace. “I want you all the time, but sometimes I need you.”  
He smirked, resting his chin on the top of your head as the credits of the film began to climb up the dark tv screen.  
“Well in that case, I’m here when you need me, too.”


End file.
